benjalswrestlingfederationfandomcom-20200214-history
Real Deal JRH
Real Deal JRH, '''(born August 12, 1999) is an Australian professional wrestler. He is signed to BWF, where he performs on the Raw brand. JRH started his professional wrestling career in 2009, competing in the best promotions in his home country of Australia where he is a member of the Australian Academy of Wrestling Arts & Sciences (AAWAS) Hall of Fame. After competing on the Australian circuit for almost a decade, Real Deal JRH signed to the BWF in an attempt to showcase his craft on the world stage. Professional Wrestling Career Independents (2009–) JRH started wrestling at a young age in 2009, due to the many opportunities made available to him in his home country of Australia. He traveled from promotion to promotion, racking up victories against a variety of Australia and the world's best talent, putting on well received matches everywhere he went. Australian Open-weight Champion (2012–2015) On December 31 2011, after winning a battle royal for the National Wrestling Network Championship, JRH proclaimed that "In 2012 would make it his year", setting out to win every title in his home country. Between January and April of that year, JRH wrestled matches against every single champion in Australia until he had won every title. On April 31, JRH made his voice known and announced the merging of all of the titles into the new Australian Open-weight Championship, a title which would be defended in every match JRH competed in. JRH defended the title successfully until February 17 2015 when in front of a live audience on Hitbox.TV he lost the belt to John Blud. Hall of Fame Induction (2015) On July 24th, JRH was inducted into the Australian Academy of Wrestling Arts & Sciences (AAWAS) Hall of Fame. His induction was perceived by those in attendance to be very deserving and long awaited. After his induction JRH took a break for his birthday and then returned to wrestling shortly thereafter. JRH is still taking indy bookings as of now, but had to put those on the back-burner once joining BWF. BWF (2016–) Arrival and Draft (2016) In early 2016, BWF owner Mr. McBruinfan sent an open invitation out to any and all wrestlers interested in trying out for the BWF. JRH was one of those lucky enough to be given a contract. Soon after joining the BWF, JRH was assigned to the Raw Brand in the initial BWF draft. Australian Exceptionalism (2017) After spending the most part of 2016 not doing much in BWF (as at the time BWF had no shows booked and JRH was busy completing indy dates), JRH made his return to BWF only to find out that he had been put on notice by management. Out of frustration against management and the alleged hypocrisy of the BWF, JRH let himself go lose stating: Hey... you know what? Long since joining the BWF I haven't really had all that much to say or do, Well no more! TODAY is the day that I break my silence! I joined BWF because I saw a great opportunity and a chance at newfound exposure... Little did I know that I had joined a company filled with nothing but worthless pricks! I come here in search of a chance to show off what I have been honing for years and for what? A chance to be segregated against for being an Australian of all things! I mean come on, unlike some other wastes of space in this company, who for the most part got drafted to Smackdown admittedly, I have the ability to succeed! All the persecution I face for being Australian is one thing but this injustice is made far worse by one longstanding fact... Because I'm Australian, I am better than every single one of you stupid people! I'm better than The Big Mexican, I'm better than Roid Rabbit, I'm better than Repback, I'm better than every single no name foreign bastard on both Raw and Smackdown combined! But most importantly of all, I'm better than king fuckwad himself, Mr. McBruinfan! And you know what, I don't care if Mr. McBruinfan fires me right here and now! I don't care because I can take my Australian Exceptionalism to any other company I damn well please! I could go to WFWF! I could go to STW! I could go to WXCW! Hell, I could create my own company and fight a whole damn army all because of my Australian Exceptionalism! Look, all that really matters is this... And this applies to any other Australian with the balls to stick it to you slimy and useless foreigners! Australian Exceptionalism means that I'm better than you~! This statement made by JRH sent shock-waves through BWF, resulting in every single person on the roster who was present during the rant turning on him regardless of roster or alignment. The following day, JRH struck back at everyone's criticism. During the course of this, he got in a war of words with fellow Raw roster member Dom, resulting in JRH vs Dom being booked for the first round of the nL Title tournament. Not to long after taking time off from the BWF after this tirade, JRH reapeared to make the shock announcment that he had signed a deal to compete in HEATs Heat as well as made an attempt at enter WFWF Tuff Nuff Season 3. As a result of this, JRH took it upon himself to tell the BWF to start to refer to him as "Big League" Real Deal JRH. After making this statement, JRH once again found himself in a heated war of words with members of the BWF roster as well as BWF Raw GM Triple 9 who claimed that JRH's actions were a breach of contract. Following this, it was revealed by JRH that his contract was renewed by his lawyers with a clause that ensures that only he can end the contract. At BWF's first show, Yeast in the Weast, JRH was defeated by LBC in a match to crown the first ever BWF Canadian Champion. The following night on the debut episode of Raw, JRH was defeated by Dom in their first round match. HEATs Heat (2017–) In 2017, JRH joined the roster of HEATs Heat while still signed to the BWF roster in a shock move. It is expected that JRH will continue to work in both companies. In wrestling * '''Finishing moves ** Death Vice ''(STF Camel Clutch) * '''Signature moves' ** Brain Trauma (Fisherman Driver) ** Hills Hoist (Punch combo followed by a discus clothesline) * Entrance themes ** "TNT" by AC/DC (2009) ** "Freak" by Silverchair (2009) ** "Bodies" by Drowning Pool (2012-2014) ** "Tear Away" by Drowning Pool (2014) ** "Torn Away" by Real Deal JRH (2014-2015) ** "Fight Til I Fall" by Digital Summer (2016-2017) ** "21st Century (Digital Boy)" by Bad Religion (2017) Championships and accomplishments * National Wrestling Network ** Australian Open-weight Champion (1 time) * Australian Academy of Wrestling Arts & Sciences (AAWAS) ** Australian Academy of Wrestling Arts & Sciences (AAWAS) Hall of Fame (2015) ** Australian Academy of Wrestling Arts & Sciences (AAWAS) Wrestler of the Year (2013-2016)